


It's Raining Men

by InkThief



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy is a nerd, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkThief/pseuds/InkThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m fine,” she said, brushing dirt and grass off her clothes. She did not sound fine. She sounded pissed off. She continued, “But I was not aware that when the weather channel called for rain, they meant it would be raining men.” She rolled her shoulders and gave an annoyed sigh, then cracked her neck with a wince.</p>
<p>Or, the one where Bellamy falls out of a tree and lands right on top of Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining Men

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something really cute and fluffy after all that angst I had to write in "Bleeding Out." Enjoy :)

Spring had finally come with the intention to stay. All throughout March, Bellamy had put up with the false hope the warm, sunny weather had given him. Those days were always followed by more cold and snowy days. Now that it was nearing mid-April, he felt it was safe to stay spring had grown long enough roots to stay put.

One Saturday afternoon when Bellamy wasn’t buried in homework, he went to the park to read for an hour or two. Picking up a worn copy of Shakespeare’s "Macbeth," Bellamy took a walk to the park just around the block from his apartment. The day was perfectly beautiful with just the right amount of sun to keep him warm, but not too warm.

Now Bellamy had a few strange habits that Octavia always made fun of him for, but this one was by far her favorite to tease. It wasn’t good enough for Bellamy to just sit on a park bench and read. He needed somewhere a little more isolated, but not too isolated. And that perfect place just so happened to be in one of the many trees located in the park. It truly was a tree meant for reading. There was this perfect spot about halfway up that seemed to be made especially for Bellamy. He fit comfortably in the leaves, but wasn’t smothered by them. It was like a bald spot in the center where he could sit hidden from view by anyone on the ground, but where he himself could maintain a decent view of it. It was good for spying, but Bellamy did not ever intend to use it for that purpose. When he came to read a book, he read the book. 

Upon reaching the park, Bellamy went straight to the tree and climbed up deftly. He settled down in his nook and opened "Macbeth". A small smile adorned his lips as he reveled in the beauty of the day.

He read uninterrupted for about five minutes before _the incident _happened.__

_“So foul and fair a day I have not seen” _trailed away in Bellamy’s mind as angry muttering drifted up from the ground right below. Bellamy peered through the branches and saw a head full of curly blond hair leaning against the base of his tree. The owner of said hair did not move her face in a way that made it easy for Bellamy to at least catch a glimpse of the intruder.__

The muttering continued, and Bellamy thought the girl must be arguing on the phone. Either that, or she was talking to herself. 

Firmly shutting "Macbeth," Bellamy leaned over a little further to try and see what was going on with this annoying girl who was so rudely interrupting his reading time. Bellamy wondered if it wouldn’t be too startling if he shouted down her to shut up.

Before Bellamy could decide what to do, gravity made the decision for him. He lost his balance in the tree and tumbled down through the branches. As luck would have it, he landed right on top of the girl, pinning her to the ground on her back.  
“What the hell?” she managed to gasp out despite Bellamy’s weight on top of her chest.

“Oh my—I am so sorry,” Bellamy said, scrambling to get up as he realized how uncomfortably close their faces were to each other. He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful this girl was, even with anger clouding her blue eyes.

The girl sat up and glared at Bellamy when he held out a hand to help her up. 

“Are you hurt? Oh, God, I am such an idiot,” Bellamy groaned.

“I’m fine,” she said, brushing dirt and grass off her clothes. She did not sound fine. She sounded pissed off. She continued, “But I was not aware that when the weather channel called for rain, they meant it would be raining men.” She rolled her shoulders and gave an annoyed sigh, then cracked her neck with a wince.

Bellamy cracked a nervous smile at this statement. “Really, I’m sorry. I don’t make a habit of falling from trees.”

“Do I want to know what you were doing up there? Is there a girl up there you were getting it on with that might fall on me too?” 

“Actually,” Bellamy said, leaning down to pick up "Macbeth" from where it had fallen, “I was reading.” He offered her the book and she raised her eyebrows. 

“You don’t seem the type,” she said.

“What, because I’m attractive?” Bellamy joked.

The girl blushed and a sly grin appeared on Bellamy’s face. She found him attractive. 

“No. I don’t.” She blushed harder. “It’s just that—” she cut off and shoved the book back into Bellamy’s hands.

“What?” Bellamy asked, confused.

“Never mind. I should go.” She picked up a backpack leaning against the tree and shrugged it onto her shoulders. She gritted her teeth and let out a small hiss of pain as the weight of books pressed down on her shoulders.

“Come on—” he cut off, realizing he didn’t know her name.

“Clarke,” she supplied, dropping the bag on the ground and plopping down next to it.

“Clarke. I can see I hurt you. Please let me help.” Bellamy felt like such an awful person for falling on top of Clarke from a tree. How many people could say they’d done such an idiotic thing?

“Okay, you want to help? Carry my backpack for me to my house.”

“I’m Bellamy, by the way,” he said, picking up the bag. He held out his hand to Clarke, and this time she shook it.

“Nice to meet you. I guess. Only I would have preferred it under more pleasant circumstances.” This time there was no bitterness in Clarke’s voice, and Bellamy saw the edges of her lips tugging into a smile.

“Maybe next time will be better,” Bellamy said.

Clarke glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “Next time?”

“You can’t just fall out of a tree and land on top of someone then walk away like it never happened,” he explained lightly, hoping Clarke would get what he was trying to say.

“Are you asking me out?” Clarke laughed, a little baffled.

“Yes,” Bellamy admitted. 

Clarke bit her lip and smiled shyly. “Okay. I’ll go out with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback is appreciated! Thanks.


End file.
